


A beautiful kind of weird

by AsrielDremurr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr





	A beautiful kind of weird

Harry laughed as he watched Ginny throw a Quaffle that hit Ron's head. "Don't underestimate your sister, mate!" Ron grumbled and threw the Quaffle back. Ginny caught it with a grin. "Listen to him, Ronald!" Then she ran away laughing, Ron chasing her up and down the Quidditch Field.

Harry chuckled and made his way back to the dress rooms. He saw a familiar figure standing outside it and smiled. "You did well!", a dreamy voice greeted him. Her blonde hair was open today, flowing down her shoulders in waves. Her blue eyes were slightly clouded, as always. Harry's smile brightened. "Thank you, Luna!" She didn't answer. Instead she pulled him into a hug. It took him by surprise but he hugged her back. "What was that for?", Harry asked as they broke apart. "I just felt like it", Luna said with a smile. It made him feel warm and happy. The way she looked at him, happy, smiling, made Harry want to kiss her. But he didn't. He was scared. What if she would push him away? The voice in his head called him an idiot. It was Luna. She wouldn't do that.

"Why don't you do it?", Luna asked and Harry realized he must have been staring at her lips. "What?", he answered, confused and still lost in thoughts.

"Why don't you kiss me? I can see that you want to." "Because it wouldn't be nice of me to just do that. And you might not want me to."  
Luna stepped closer with a smile. "For being the Chosen One, you are really slow sometimes, Harry." She slung her arms around his neck. "Would I ask you if I didn't want to?" With that, her lips laid on his. He closed his eyes.

Luna's lips felt soft against his own, smooth and just - right. Like they belonged there. He could feel her smile as he kissed back softly, trying to place all his emotions into the kiss.  
Luna pulled him even closer, depening the kiss. Harry felt like she understood. She always had known what was on his mind. She knew things about him even he didn't figure out yet. It was weird. But so was she. A beautiful kind of weird.

When they parted, Harry felt like time had stopped for a moment. He needed a minute to fully come back to his senses. Luna waited patiently, giggling quietly when he looked at her through clouded eyes. "You look like Nargles attacked you!", she informed him in a playful tone. Harry grinned. He felt happier than he had ever been before. He couldn't help but to steal another light kiss from Luna's lips, too quick for her to react to it.

"I can see myself getting addicted to this.", he said, interwining their fingers. Luna laughed and hit him lightly with her free hand. Then she leaned against him with one of her famous dreamy smiles.  
"Yeah, me too."


End file.
